Steven Universe: Next Gemeration
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Taking place right after the movie. Steven encounters a pair of Half-Gems like him. Along with them, a power-hungry scientist and his creations follow. Can the bond of these two remain strong in the face of hate? Featuring my two OC's Tora the half Tiger Eye and Lupin the half Wolf Agate! OCxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Tiger and wolf**

**A series that takes place after the movie, having cleaned up the messed that Spinel left behind. Steven Universe encountered two star crossed gem hybrid sons, one, an orphaned Tiger Eye hybrid and the other a runaway Wolf Agate hybrid. A glowing romance story awaits!**

**I own nothing...all rights reserved to Rebecca Sugar XD**

* * *

**Beach City: Next five miles.**

That was what was on the large sign as the two travelers past it. The long highway road seemed to stretch endlessly. As it shone under the night sky.

"You need a break?" The larger traveler said to his companion. The larger traveler was stocky, he was wearing a red jacket and jeans. He had light skin and brown clean and cut hair, his orange eyes were a notable feature next to his facial ones. On his face on both sides were three black stripes are drawn horizontally on his cheeks, A single canine fang cropped up from under his upper lip.

"No...No...I can keep going." The smaller traveler said waving his hand. He was smaller and thinner than his counterpart but was wearing a blue full-body jumpsuit held together by a silver zipper, There was evidence of slight muscles from his exposed arms. His pale skin and snow-white hair that trailed all the way down to his thighs. His eyes were a deep shade of violet. "I don't need to rest anytime soon." The slender man then spoke again. "Do you think he'll tell us what we are?"

"He's the only one we heard of that's like us." The stockier man said pulling down his shirt. on his chest was an orange gemstone with black stripes spirling around the center. The gemstone was triangular-shaped, with the tip pointing upwards.

The slender man unzipped his body-suit a little reveling a dark blue gemstone, With white spirals. Like his companion, it was triangular, but with the tip pointing downward. He then quickly zipped his bodysuit back up, concealing the gem.

The larger companion then reached a hand out to the smaller one, to which he accepted shakingly.

* * *

"Annnddd..." Steven said as he planting the final flower bed around the lighthouse. "Beach City is now officially back to the way it was!"

He and the other gems were planting a new flower garden around the lighthouse. It had been exactly three months since Spinel attacked, and three months it took to clean up the bio-poison, Thankfully, The toxic was contained by Steven's healing powers, which stopped it from spreading to the rest of the planet.

"I don't recall there being a flower garden from before the cleanup." Pearl, One of the members of the crystal gems said picking up the gardening tools.

"Yes, but it's nice to add something new." Garnet, the strongest member of the crystal gem and literal relationship of a Ruby and Sapphire said dusting the dirt off herself.

"AUghhh, As Long as I don't dig any more holes." Amethyst groaned getting up. "I'm going to eat something." She then walked off.

Steven then looked back at the flowers. "Look at you, together with your family, little flowers," Steven said laying on his stomach, after a moment, he turned and laid on his back thinking of something. "You know...I've been thinking of something recently." Steven began before looking at the other two gems. "What if there were other half gems like me? It'll be nice being friends with..."

It was then pearl who laughed. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, Steven. The chances of there being another hybrid is a Million to one!" Pearl said clearing her throat. "But then again, I suppose anything could happen now."

"Garnet, Back me up here," Steven asked the fusion. "Does your future vision shows me meeting a half-gem hybrid like me?"

"Hmmm..." Garnet murmured in a teasing tone. "Maybe...Maybe not."

"Oh, come on!" Steven whined. "You know how I feel about you teasing me with your future vision."

"Isn't it lunchtime?" Garnet said smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Your right." Steven quickly got up and ran off. "Fish-Pizza here I come!"

As Steven ran off to town. Garnet smiled and straighten her visor. As she did, two figures appeared in the reflection. "...A Tiger Eye and A Wolf Agate...What a curious pair." She muttered to herself.

* * *

To be continued! I'm opened to ideas, PM me or review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Starlight on you.**

**I own nothing...all rights reserved to Rebecca Sugar XD**

* * *

Steven hummed a jovial tune as he entered the Fish-Stew Pizza. One of Beach Cities many restaurants. He then saw Amethyst standing in line behind two other customers, Tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, I ain't got all day." The hungry gem said impatiently. The orange jacket-wearing man began to dig more frantically in his wallet. Steven then entered and walked up to Amethyst."

"Do you have enough?" The silver-haired man who was standing behind him said.

"I...Seem to be short a five." The large stocky man said digging into his wallet. Suddenly, a dollar bill rose up from in front of the worrying man.

"Whatever these gentlemen are ordering and a medium pizza with pepperoni...And bread twist, Kiki." Steven said popping up in front of the surprised customer with his money in hand.

Kiki smiled before taking the money. "Your order will be ready in a few!" She said as she took the order. Steven then looked back at the two strangers with a smile.

"...What is with this kid?" The silver-haired stranger said to his stocky companion.

Minutes later. The four were eating they're food. "So your name's are..." Steven began as he took a bite of pizza.

"Tora." The stocky jacket-wearing man said to the boy.

"Lupin." The slender, white-haired man said as he jabbed at his pizza with a fork. "...Are you sure this food is safe to eat?"

"Well only if you don't eat it every day," Steven answered earnestly. "I tried it once, But got sick a week later."

"Not me!" Amethyst said slamming her face down onto her plate and scoffing the pizza down.

"So, you're new to town?" Steven asked the two. Ignoring Amethyst's eating session.

"We're...Looking for someone who can answer some question's we have." Lupin began, He then grabbed his body suit's zipper. "About...This..." He then pulled it down slightly revealing a dark blue agate on his chest.

Steven just stared at the gemstone slightly before his jaw began to lower into an "Ohhhhhhhhhh Myyyyyyyyyyyy Goooddddnessss!"

"What did I miss?" Amethyst said raising her head and seeing the gemstone as well. "...Gahhhhh-Holy Moley!"

"And...This..." Tora then lowered his jacket's collar revealing an orange gem with black stripes.

It was then Steven stood on his chair still awing while Amethyst reeled back on her seat.

"What's wrong?" Lupin said quickly zipping his bodysuit back up. "Did we...do something inappropriate?"

"...We need to show the others." Steven said as Amethyst began to laugh hysterically, grabbing Steven and shaking him as she laughed.

* * *

**"Must...Find...Gem Energy...For...Master."**

**"Must...Find!"**

**"HOWWWWWLLLLL!"**

* * *

"Pearl! Garnet! We have a surprise for you!" Steven said pushing open the door to his beach house. "You know how Pearl said that the chances of they're being a gem hybrid like me are a million to one?"

"BOOM!" Amethyst yelled kicking the door wide open. "We found two!" Tora and Lupin entered the large house.

"They're not here?" Steven said before runner over to the temple section in the back. "Pearl! Garnet! Are you home?" Steven called knocking on the door.

"Guess They must be at Little Homeworld." Amethyst said jumping on the temple warp pad. "I'll check, Be right back!" She then vanished in a column of light.

"This is where you live?" Tora said looking around. "It feels homey."

"While we're waiting. We can talk." Steven said sitting on the couch in the living room. He then patted the spot next to him. Tora sighed before walking over to sit down. "So...Details," Steven said before exploding with questions. "Where did you come from? What are your powers? When is your birthday? What is your availability for hang-outs? And-"

"Woah, Easy there little guy!" Tora said covering his mouth. "One thing at a time. What are Gems?"

Steven then pulled Tora's hand off his mouth. "You really don't know?" Steven said before answering. "A Gem is what Amethyst and my friends are. You, your friend and I are Half-Gems."

"What's the difference?" Tora asked.

"Well, The Gem's bodies are made up of heavy light, Like a Hologram, but that as solid as a body." Steven began before lifting up his shirt, revealing his Gemstone. "While we Half-Gem's bodies are organic."

"Okay," Tora said lifting his hand. "As for our powers." Suddenly his arm began to shake before transforming into an orange and black tiger arm. "I possess the strength and virtuality of a tiger and can transform into a beastman." He shapeshifted his arm back. "Probably because my Gem is a Tiger Eye."

"That's...So awesome!" Steven yelled starry-eyed. "You and Lion can be cat buddies!"

"Lion? Is he another Half-Gem?" Tora asked.

"No. He's my pet lion." Steven said simply.

"...Okay, Steven, Is this "Lion" a real pet? Or an imaginary one?" Tora asked doubtfully.

"He's real! He used to belong to my mom...After she brought him back to life."

Tora raised an eyebrow at that comment. "By the way, what's your friend's powers?" Steven asked.

"Well, his powers are sorta like mine, You see, His gem's a Wolf Agate." Tora stopped as he saw Lupin standing in front of the front door looking at something above.

"This painting?" Lupin said looking at Steven. The painting in question was a portrait of Steven's Mother, or...**A picture of her identity as Rose Quartz. **

"That's a picture of my mom, She gave up her form and memory so I can exist," Steven said walking up to Lupin. "I didn't know it at the time, But she was apart of the Diamond Matriarch, This is a picture of her as Rose Quartz..." Steven explained before thinking. "I should really go and see if the Diamonds have any pictures of Pink Diamond."

"She...Gave up her form...For you to exist..." Lupin said clutching the area where his gem was. Steven then looked at Lupin then back at Tora who was holding his own Gemstone in silence.

"Oh...Oh geez." Steven said when he realized what he just explained to them. "I'm...I'm sorry! I..I should've not mentioned how you were originally-" Steven was silence by Lupin when he placed a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"No...It's okay." Lupin said distressed. "It wasn't your fault..." Lupin then pressed against his Gemstone with the palm of his hand. "Nor was it hers..."

"Perks of being an Orphan," Tora said suddenly. "You have no memory of them to miss or hate them."

Steven then looked away sadly, feeling bad for unintently breaking the truth for them...

Suddenly, the Warp Pad came to life as Amethyst tumbled onto the floor. "We're in trouble Steven!" She yelled getting up. **"Little Homeworld is getting wrecked by some six-legged wolf monster!"**

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
